Wake Me And Tell Me You Love Me::Rock Lee::
by XAddicted2HakuX
Summary: While in the time he was in the hospital, the overachiever Rock Lee meets a girl who's in a coma. When the doctors threaten to take her off life support Rock Lee steps in and saves her. A year later what will happen between them? Rock LeeXOC NaruXHina


_Wake Me And Tell Me You Love Me (**A Rock Lee Short Story**)_

_-----------------------------------------------  
_

_You hadn't known Rock Lee for long but for th short time you had he had captured your heart all the girls thought he was rather misfortunate looking, not you you loved his wacky fashion choices. More importantly...you...loved...him. This is the story of how Rock Lee caught your heart._

----------------------------------------

* * *

**(((((((:::::::::::Wake Me And Tell Me You Love Me:::::::::)))))))** (Part 1 of 2)

_**Start: **_

I let out and exasperating sigh as I put the broom in the corner of my shop. I walked over to the door to flip the sign from closed to open. Ever since I got out of the hospital I decided to do something to make up for those those years of my life that I missed. What better way the to do that than to open up something dealing with my favorite pastime...cooking, "The Ramen Rink." Why 'rink' because I serve you on roller blades. Dorky I know, but aren't we all. Though that hasn't been working right lately. I rubbed my poor busied bum in memory.

"Oww..."

"Here we go." I said as I reached for the sign.

Then to my surprise before I could completely get a grip on the sign. Someone from the other side opened the door.

"Ow!" I screamed as I landed awkwardly behind the door.

"Horrible!" The person who caused my misfortune exclaimed.

I recognized it as Lee. I smiled anxious to see what he wanted.

"Nemuri- chan?" Where are you?" Lee asked darting his head around.

"Down here Lee-san..." I said softly.

"Nemuri-chan I apologize!!" Lee said wide eyed.

He held out a hand and I grabbed it shyly.

"It's ok..."

He pulled me up and smiled largely.

'Nemuri-chan i have good news!"

"Really what is it Lee-san?"

'Is it that you hate Sakura with all your hate? No...bad Nemuri! I should think like that...but I can't help it...'

His voice softened.

"Well you know how the festival is coming up?"

I smiled.

"Yeah."

And...I was wondering...if you..."

"Yeah." I smiled my eyes twinkling with hope.

'Is he asking me to the festival?'

"Had any ideas of how to get Sakura-san to go with me!"

My smiled faded to a normal expression.

"Oh...no sorry Lee-san I don't have any ideas." I said staring at my feet.

"Oh, that is ok, tell me if you scheme anything!" Lee said running out the door.

"See ya Nemuri-chan!"

"See ya..." I said flatly.

I sighed as I finally flipped the sign on the door to open.

I walked over and put one of my skates on. As I tied the lace I remember the first time i ever saw Rock Lee. About a year ago..

**My eyes darted open as I awoke from my six year coma The two words that awoke me rung in my head.**

**"I...care..."**

**Two words I never heard in my lifetime, were spoken by a peculiar looking guy in a green jumpsuit...**

I snapped out of my daze as I saw a hand waving in my face.

"Nemuri-chan!" A certain blonde yelled.

"Hmm, sorry Naruto-kun I spaced out. Did you want something?" I said as I laced my other roller blade.

"Yeah, some ramen! Come on I'm starving!"

"Oh, of course." I said as I stood up and rolled behind the counter.

"Miso Ramen for me!"

I chuckled lightly.

"Sure."

I gave Naruto his ramen and sighed.

"You looked troubled whats wrong with you Nemuri-chan!?" Naruto asked between slurps.

"Nothing really..." You said looking down leaning on the counter.

"Hey Nemuri-chan guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm asking Sakura-chan to the festival!"

"Oh, lucky her..." I said flatly.

"Yeah I know, right!?"

"In fact I'm going to do it right now!"

"Oh."

Naruto slurped his last part of ramen and hopped off the stool and ran out the door.

"See ya Nemuri-chan!"

"Wait Naruto you didn't..."

I was to late he was gone.

"...pay..."

I sighed as I looked at the empty ramen bowl in front of me.

--------------------------------------

Lee walked into the shop looking kind of down. He sat on one of stools and put his head down.

I walked over to see what was a matter.

What's wrong Lee-san?" I asked sympathetically.

He sighed.

'Sakrua-chan said no, and called me 'bushy brow'."

Lee sighed again.

"I have no one to go to the festival with."

My eyes brightened. This was my big chance!

"Uh, Lee I'll...go with you..." I said twiddling my fingers, my face tinting pink. I was really pulling a 'Hinata.'

Lee's head shot up.

"Really!?"

"Sure." I said softly knowing my face probably resembled a tomato.

"That's great!" Lee jumped, falling off the stool.

"AHH!"

I muffled my laughter with my hand. Lee was such a goofball.

Lee lifted his arm up.

"I'm ok!" He said muffled, for at the moment he was face the face with the floor.

I sighed happily.

If it there was one thing Lee knew how to do...it was make me laugh.

--------------------------------------

None than Naruto walked into the shop. It reminded me of what Lee looked like just a day ago. He walked over to a stool, sat down and sighed. I walked over.

"What's got you down Naruto-kun?"

He sighed.

Sakura-chan said no. And called me annoying...All she wants is to go with...Sas-gay!"

I laughed at the way Naruto said Saskue's name.

I put my hand on my hip and pondered.

'Who could go with Naruto?...Hmmm...I know!"

"Why don't you go with Hinata?" I said innocently.

Naruto lifted his head up.

"Hinata?"

'Oh, Naruto why must you be so dense?' I thought rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, I hear she has quite the crush on you..." I said knowing for a fact she liked him...alot.

"Really?"

"Sure!" I said poking Naruto on the forehead.

"Well I guess I could..."

I beamed. Yes I finally got those two on a date!

"Well what are you waiting for go get her!" I said lightly punching Naruto in the arm.

Naruto gave me a big fox grin.

"Ok! Thanks, Nemuri-chan!"

I smirked. match-making was indeed fun.

--------------------------------------

With Lee leading the way we strayed from the festival running through the empty streets of Khonoha.

"Lee where are you taking me?"

"You will see."

The sun was going down and no matter how much I liked Lee I didn't want to be stuck in the dark.

Lee led me into the Khonoha forest. and this made me even more curious.

"We are here!" Lee said pushing a branch out of the way.

I then gazed at the beautiful sun set just beyond the trees.

"Lee-san...it's so...pretty."

"Yes indeed it is..."

I went over and sat on the ground gazing at the many colors. Red, pink, purple blue, yellow, even some-...

I was cut from my thoughts as I felt a warm hand on top of mine.

I looked over wide-eyed..

"Oh, I apologize Nemuri-chan!" Lee said frantically a he moved his hand. For he had sat next to me.

I flustered.

"Uh...i-it's...ok..." I said stuttering softly. My heart jumping out of my chest.

I and Lee watched the sun go down together in silence, a comfortable one...

Lee sighed and stood up.

"Should I escort you home?" He said holding his hand out.

Now there's an offer I couldn't refuse...

"That would be great." I smiled gratefully grabbing his hand.

As, I and Lee walked home, my mind raced and and my stomach was in knots.

'What's wrong with me? I feel...strange. Strangely wonderful, wonderfully strange.'

I always had a crush on Lee but could it...be more?

I cut from all my thoughts when I saw a playground.

"Oh, look Lee!"

I inwardly sighed this is what being in a coma does to your head.

"What is it?"

"A playground, with swings!" I exclaimed as I childishly ran to it.

As, me and Lee sat on the swings, I thought...just thought.

"Hey, Nemuri-can?"

"Not now Lee, I'm thinking." I said looking at the stars.

"But, Nemuri-chan."

"Please Lee, not now I'm thinking." I said once again.

I was usually open to new ideas, but right now I was trying to discover-...

I cut from all my thoughts when I felt something wet on my cheek. The sudden feeling made me fall backward on the swing with a thud.

"Ah!"

"Oh, Nemuri-chan, I'm terribly sorry!" Lee exclaimed as he rushed to my aid.

I rubbed my cheek in shock.

Did he just k-kiss me?

"Are you ok?!"

"Y-yeah..." I said as I stood up and sat back on the swing..

"I'm sorry, I always mess things up..." Lee said kicking some dirt underneath the swing.

"No, I-I liked it..." I said shyly referring to the kiss.

"You did?" Lee said looking up.

"Yea..." I said looking the opposite way hiding my blush.

"Then...Would you allow me to do it again?" Lee said also looking the opposite direction.

"Sure." I said my blushing growing deeper.

Lee then leaned over and kissed me, but this time he did it on the lips...

How could I explain the feeling of being kissed, I can't you'll just have to find out yourself...

I closed my eyes and kissed back, under the starry sky...

* * *

_**Please review, i don't know if i will continue this or not...if no one likes it... **_


End file.
